Flashlight
by CherryJay8
Summary: After the sacrifice Garmadon made to save Ninjago, Lloyd felt empty inside. He crumbled like dust - he missed his father bad enough that his troubles just began to get worse. Times at night grew irritating; his life began harder to work with. Now, Lloyd is beginning to think whether he asked for this... until he realizes how precious life really is.


**Flashlight  
** **Ninjago One shot**

* * *

Lloyd was having trouble every night; now and then… he couldn't stop thinking about his dad's sacrifice. Why did he have to go so soon? He just wished he had the life of any other normal kid; he and his dad, uncle, mom. Lloyd barely had any time to spend with him for fun.

He could still hear his dad's voice, echoing in his head. Lloyd sniffed. "Don't you worry, son…" he would say. The green ninja groaned and smashed a fist into the wall. This tea pot hat was annoying him; but it wasn't as annoying as the feeling in his stomach – Lloyd felt twisted, he felt sick.

At first, he lost Zane… but, Zane was different. He was a droid, he could be rebuilt… However, Garmadon, he wasn't like Zane. He couldn't come back. Not unless there was another way to bring back one who took the place of whoever they cursed. Why was life so hard?

He could feel his heart already shattering; it was nearly empty; nearly broken. He knew his mom was still here, but, she couldn't possibly take care of him on his own. He had his uncle, his team; but he just wanted his dad. Lloyd remembered when he was still younger, trying to become just like his dad when he grew up. Lloyd gave a small laugh and ran his fingers through his hair.

He felt weird inside. Like something was trying to get at him.

"Lloyd," a voice said, interrupting Lloyd from his thoughts. The green Ninja turned around to face Kai. His eyes were big, staring at Lloyd and worried sick. "We all know you miss him. We all do, even Sensei Wu and Misako. You just have to understand –"

"No, I do understand. I just don't get why I couldn't have a normal life… my Dad wouldn't be gone; I would be happy! I wish…" Lloyd choked on his words and crumbled to the ground. So this is what it felt like, to be dull and hollow.

Kai squatted down by Lloyd. "It was for the greater good, we're all safe now," he bit his lip and tried to think of something to cheer up his pal. Lloyd pulled up his knees and buried his head into his knees. "At least get up…" Kai reached over and took off the tea pot hat, setting it down on the floor.

Suddenly, he heard another voice chime in. "We are all here for you, Lloyd. Anytime you need us." Lloyd looked up and noticed Zane, towering over him.

"You know," Lloyd began, "the day we fought Chen and his troops, I didn't know what was going to come. When my dad told me what he was about to do, I ran… I couldn't lose him. Then I came back and sent him there myself. After that, I just didn't know what to do next. Everybody else was cheering, but me… they didn't know what happened up there, they didn't know what I was feeling then."

Lloyd pictured himself, alone in the dark. Just then, a bright light engulfed the room. When the light faded, Garmadon stood in front of him, a warm smile planted on his face.

"If we were a normal family…"

Lloyd imagined him as a young kid again. Tucked under the covers, his father was there beside him, holding a book in his hands. Garmadon's mouth moved, reading the words on the pages, but Lloyd couldn't make them out; only his younger, vision, self; and at the doorway stood Wu and Misako.

"If he were still here…"

Lloyd gripped his legs tight, his fingers digging deep into the pale flesh.

"You know… my dad was always there for me, even when we were on opposite sides – sometimes…"

Kai looked into Lloyd's eyes. "Well, we're here now, and we know what you're feeling right now… you feel lost in the dark…" he paused to wait for an answer. Lloyd simply nodded. "We're your friends; we'll be there to help you."

Lloyd didn't notice Jay and Cole had entered the room too.

"You can count on us," Cole stated clearly. He unfolded his arms and grinned widely. Jay did the same.

Lloyd looked around the room. Friendly faces stared back at him. All these faces, all these people, they were here for a reason. Maybe life wasn't so hard… maybe, there were always going to be rough times and times where things go just as planned. He kept glancing.

They were always going to be there to help him. They were always going to be there to help each other up when times got tough. Lloyd was suddenly glad his life wasn't what he wished. It was perfectly fine, just the way it should be. He had great friends, a great team.

Yeah, he had gone through many rough losses, but this team would always be there to guide him. And he would be there to guide _them_.

"Now, come on," Kai began. "We need to help Sensei Wu with his _teas_." They all burst into laughter. Lloyd laughed along with them. Things were never hard, if he looked on the bright side of things.

"Yeah! I hate this hat, can't believe he's making us wear this!" Jay joked and popped the hat onto Lloyd's head.

"I agree, these are dumb," Cole said and tugged at his outfit, "So are the costumes." He made a face and motioned for the others to follow him outside of the room.

Lloyd was the last one to step through the door. Then, he didn't move any further. "You guys go ahead, I forgot something." He called out to them.

He turned around and dug through the bag he stuffed in the corner. Pulling out the picture that he had taken from the Bounty, Lloyd hung it up on the wall and stepped back to admire it.

Oh, the good old times. He missed those… Lloyd sighed and stared at his hands.

"I miss you, Dad," he whispered softly and sprinted out the door, suddenly feeling a spark of joy in him. There was nothing else to worry about. He had everything else in the better life then he could ever ask over…

* * *

 **This one shot was to replace the chapter of _On the Run for Trouble..._ I probably won't update on Saturday because I had no time at all this week to write up the next few chapters. And I won't have time Saturday too: First half of the day will be used to watch the new MLP episode and the rest of the day will be spent with my friend. We're going to go see Pitch Perfect 2 together! I already downloaded the soundtrack... then we're going to go "shopping"... maybe for things for Fandom Day on Monday. YAS! I'm gonna go all MLP!**

 **This one shot also takes place around after Morro comes. Although, he hasn't really _felt_ Morro yet. Hope you understand.**

 **Also, if you were wondering, this one shot was inspired by the song _Flashlight_ by _Jessie J_. I couldn't stop listening to it, especially since it was part of the movie Pitch Perfect 2. It's a really great song if you haven't heard it yet. It's about how when you feel alone, in the dark, there'll always be someone there to light your way. That's when you realize how precious your life is... how to break out.**

 **Well, that's all!**

 **R &R**


End file.
